Una noche de Amor
by aniber.estrada
Summary: Mi primer historia con la que comencé en el mundo de los fics, no sean rudos por favor ya se que es rara y toda la cosa. Trataré de recuperar todas mis historias del Foro DZ.


**Hola amigos del la página, parece que Foros DZ cayó de nuevo. Solo es cuestión de tiempo y saber que esta sucediendo, gracias a Dios yo no borre nada y comencé en Fanficslandia, pero estoy muy consternado por lo ocurrido recientemente así como la cantidad de historias que se podían encontrar ahí, ya no están. Solo espero que sea un error de red en mi país y nada más pero si no lo es, adiós a mi medalla de pokefics 2014 de Elesa.**

* * *

"Una noche de amor"

Era de noche, se avecinaba una tormenta, pero para cierta chica castaña de graciosas coletas, overol, tez blanca y unos ojos color avellana no le importaba. Esta chica estaba corriendo lo más rápido que su frágil cuerpo podía. No le importaba si se lastimaba o no, pues en su cara se podía ver sufrimiento mientras unas gotas caían de su rostro bello rostro.

-¿por qué, por qué me tuvo que hacer eso?- repetía la castaña mientras más gotas caían de su rostro.

Al parecer estaba llegando a cierto pueblo muy conocido en la región Kanto, la lluvia comenzó a caer una vez que se acerco a la entrada de aquel pueblo.

-Soy una tonta, como pude confiar en él- decía mientras corría tapándose de la lluvia.

Ella al correr se tropezó y se embarro de lodo, toda su cara estaba manchada de lodo y la lluvia no tenía compasión de nadie. Ella solo se quedo en el suelo llorando. Mientras más lagrimas salían de sus hermosos ojos, no noto que cierta persona se estaba acercando.

-¿Lyra, estás bien?- dijo aquel sujeto quien sujetaba un paraguas y se acercaba a aquella jovencita.

Aquella jovencita de cabellos castaños alzo su mirada, mientras de sus ojos salían más lágrimas.

-¿Ash, eres tú?- pregunto la chica, quien respondió al nombre de Lyra.

Aquella persona se acerco más a la muchacha y le extendió la mano. Como si fuera por impulso Lyra tomo la mano de esa persona y el joven la levanto. –Si soy yo- dijo aquel joven quien se traía un paraguas, sus ojos eran color chocolate, su piel era morena pero algo clara y su cabello negro y alborotado. Cuando estaba a punto de articular otra pregunta, la chica de graciosas coletas, simplemente le abrazo con fuerza, ella estaba llorando. –Lyra, ya paso, tranquila yo estoy aquí- le susurro mientras le acariciaba el pelo con la mano que no estaba ocupada.

-Ash, por favor perdóname- decía la jovencita, entre lágrimas. –Tenías razón, el no me quería, debí de haberte escuchado-

-Lyra, ya paso, fue un error y no estoy enojado contigo. Tú tomaste la decisión y yo solo quería verte feliz. - decía aquel joven de ojos chocolates mientras le limpiaba una que otra lagrima. –Ven vamos a mi casa, que la tormenta se avecina y aun más fuerte.-

Llegando a la casa de aquel joven entrenador, el abrió la puerta y la jovencita entro. Al parecer se sentía como en casa, de hecho esa era su casa. Cierto roedor amarillo, bajo las escaleras y salto a los brazo de aquella jovencita. Los ojos de Lyra se llenaron de lágrimas al recordar a aquel roedor que conoció en Sinnoh, mismo lugar donde conoció a Ash y a una de sus mejores amigas Dawn.

-Ash, ¿estás ahí?- se escucho una dulce voz que provenía de la cocina de aquel lugar. Se abrió la puerta que daba a la cocina y de ella salió una chica de cabello azul, tez blanca y ojos azules. –Lyra- fue todo lo que salió de sus labios, se dirigió a la castaña con lágrimas y le abrazo. Lyra también le abrazo, recordando todo lo que pasaron, pues a pesar de ser amigas eran hermanas del alma. –Lyra, te… te extrañe- se escucho en la casa esas palabras.

Ash solo se quedo mirando, pues sabía que Lyra y Dawn eran "hermanas", y desde aquella pelea Dawn le extrañaba todos los días al igual que él.

-Flashback-

-Déjame en paz, tú me quitaste a la persona que amaba- dijo cierta castaña con enojo hacía cieta peli-azul.

-Ya te dije, que yo no hice nada.- dijo una chica de ojos como zafiros. –Además, tú y yo lo amamos, no es mi culpa que tus celos te hagan creer cosas que no son- dijo con una cara de enojo y tristeza.

La castaña apretó fuertemente sus manos, y cerro lo ojos con fuerzas, estaba a punto de articular una palabra –TE ODIO- fue todo lo que dijo, lagrimas salían de aquellos ojos, que estaban cerrados. –Tú me quitaste el corazón de Ash, y ahora que me enamore nuevamente, no quieres que este con él- decía la castaña quien al parecer sufría por amor.

-Lyra, entiende no quiero que te hagan daño- decía la chica de pelo azul entre lagrimas.

-Tú me has hecho más daño. Yo confié en ti Dawn- fue todo lo que dijo antes de agarrar sus cosas, excepto un sombrero con moño rojo el cual tiro al suelo antes de salir corriendo. –No quiero volver a verte en mi vida, te odio Dawn, ojala nunca te hubiera conocido- esas palabras hirieron a la chica de cabellos azules quien lloraba desconsoladamente al ver como su mejor amiga y hermana del alma se iba.

Cierto entrenador estaba detrás de una puerta escuchando cada palabra de la joven castaña. – ¡Lyra! Grito saliendo de donde estaba escondido, pero ella ya se encontraba muy lejos. –Lyra- fue todo lo que dijo mientras una lágrima salía y deslizaba por su mejilla. El entrenador de ojos chocolate se inclino y levanto el sombrero de aquella persona que para él también era especial, vio que su amiga estaba llorando, Dawn estaba llorando y la levanto y la abrazo.

-Me odia- fue todo lo que salió de aquellos dulces labios -Me odia Ash, ella me lo dijo- decía entre llantos Dawn, quien no se despegaba de Ash.

Ash al notar esto solo la abrazo más fuerte, pues desde hace casi un año estaba compartiendo su hogar con esas dos jovencitas, y por azares del destino lo que era su familia, se estaba destruyendo.

-Fin del Flashback-

Ash solo se quedo observando hasta que ellas dos se separaron. Una sonrisa se dibujo en su rostro, y cuando menos se lo espero tanto Dawn como Lyra le estaban abrazando. El solo le correspondió el abrazo mientras Pikachu se subía a la cabeza de su entrenador. Noto como ambas chicas le estaba mirando con ojos tiernos, y el solo las beso a amabas en la frente.

-Ya paso, es bueno volver a estar unidos- dijo Ash, mientras Dawn y Lyra estaban sonrojadas por el beso que les dio. –Por cierto Lyra, Dawn y yo te tenemos un regalo para ti.- dijo Ash mientras se separaba de Lyra y de Dawn, a esta última le guiño el ojo.

Ash se dirigió al cuarto, el único cuarto en donde dormía con Dawn, pues los demás cuartos no tenían cama. Al cabo de unos minutos bajo con algo escondido detrás de él.

-Cierra los ojos, y no espíes- dijo Dawn un tanto juguetona.

-Está bien- dijo Lyra cerrando los ojos. De repente sintió que le ponían algo en su cabeza.

-Ya esta- dijo Ash.

En ese momento ella abrió los ojos y se miro al espejo que estaba en la sala. Tenía el sombrero que hace mucho uso y dejo en la casa. Los ojos de la castaña se llenaron de lágrimas y corrió a abrazar a su querido Ash.

-Gracias- fue todo lo que dijo, mientras Ash le daba un tierno beso.

Lyra se quedo sorprendida porque Ash le dio un beso, y más aun se lo dio en los labios. Ella estaba roja y miro como Dawn le daba un beso en los labios a Ash.

-Ash, tu y Dawn son novios, porqué me besaste.- pregunto Lyra, quien estaba con la duda y a la vez maravillada.

-Le dije a Ash, que lo amabas y el acepto estar contigo. El y yo somos novios pero también te ama. A mí no me iporta mucho compartir a mi Ashy.- quien abrazaba tiernamente a Ash, avergonzándolo frente a Lyra. –Entonces que dices, ¿Quieres compartir a Ash?- le pregunto Dawn a Lyra.

Lyra no respondió, simplemente se le abalanzo encima al joven entrenador dándole besos y mucho cariño. Dawn, también se abalanzo encima de Ash y también le empezó a dar besos a Ash. El simplemente se dejo llevar pues tanto a Dawn como a Lyra las ama y las cuidara siempre.

* * *

**Amigos, esta fue la primer historia que hice y se las quiero compartir fue exactamente el 3 de agosto de 2014, fue mi primer historia y con la que inicie un largo camino que espero terminar un día de estos.**


End file.
